Breaking A Spy
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: Kim Possible is in her 30's now. She's a consultant for Global Justice. A lot of kids today remember how brave, tough and fearless she was. She's here to tell new recruits being a spy isn't easy. You'll be tested to your limits. What does it take to break a spy? You're about to find out. (This story is more dramatic then sexual but it will have some graphic sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

 **BREAKING A SPY**

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

Chapter 1 – The Story

Kim Possible, who was now in her early 30's, sat at her office desk shifting through some papers. The office was your average size office. Desk, 2 chairs on the other side for interviews. 2 small chairs agents the wall and a picture of Ron and Kim on the wall. Also on the wall was a document from Global Justice.

Ron rang her intercom and told her that the 2pm appointment was here. Kim responded, "Send them in."

Kim looked up and saw a couple walking to her. Her 2pm appointment was Jim and Jenny and they were holding hands as they walked together.

Jenny said, "Kim Possible? I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

Her boyfriend Jim was also a fan, "The way you always defeated Dr. Drakken and all those other super villains. We're both big fans."

Kim smiled, "That was a long time ago. I'm happy you enjoyed my work but I don't do that anymore. I'm a consultant for Global Justice now."

Jenny told her, "A consultant? Really? You and Ron inspired us to go into the spy business. That's why we're here."

Kim sighed, "Hold on a second."

Kim called out to Ron on her intercom. "Ron, can you come in here for a few minutes."

"No problem KP."

As Ron walked in, Jim and Jenny got excited. Jenny said, "Jim and I want to be just like you two!"

Kim took a deep breath and explained to them, "Listen…I love your enthusiasm but I need to tell you why I don't do that anymore."

Jim told her, "It doesn't matter what you tell us. We've both made up our minds. This is an exciting field and we love the adrenalin rush. Jumping out of planes, the thrill of the…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I hated jumping out of those planes."

Kim raised her had to stop all the talking that was going on at once. Everyone stopped as if Kim was in total control of the room and everyone waited for her advice. She asked Jim and Jenny, "Ok, let me ask you, do you two love each other?"

Jenny told her, "Yes."

"Jim, do you love her so much that you'd be willing to do ANYTHING to keep others from doing harm to her?"

Jim answered, "Yes, of course. Why?"

"Then I hate to break it to you but you can't be spies."

Jim looked confused, "Why not?"

Ron rolled out his nerdeyness, "Do you guys remember Star Wars? How the Jedi were not allowed to love? There's a very good reason they wanted the Jedi to not have any attachments. Love can jack up a mission. Just look at how Darth Vader was…"

Kim put her hand up again, "That's enough nerd talk. The point is, love can compromise a mission. You two can't be spies."

Jenny looked very disappointed, "I don't get it? You used to be so tough. Nothing would ever stand in your way. You were an inspiration to me and many other girls. What happened?"

"Love happened."

"I don't get it."

"You will. Let me explain."


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Employer

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The New Employer**

It's now 10 years ago. Kim Possible and Rob Stoppable are in there early 20's. Kim just graduated college and Ron graduated from a tech school.

Ron chats up a storm as they ride the elevator up in a large building, "KP, I don't like change. This new job, it's…making me…"

"Would you relax? It's just an interview. We don't actually have the job yet."

"I know but why can't we just do more jobs from your website? Start charging people for those jobs?"

"Well, one – I don't change people to help them, remember? An actual job is different then what I used to do for my website. And two, Wade has moved on, remember? He has a job working for some computer company now so we can't rely on him as much as we used to. This new employer might pay us for bigger missions."

"But what if he just wants…you? You're the powerhouse of this team. I'm just…"

As the elevator doors opened Kim kissed Ron on the lips and told him, "I told this guy on the phone that we work together or there's no deal. As Shego one said - we're solid!"

Ron felt confident now. He smiled and said, "Let's go."

As they walked into a room, they were greeted by a girl named, Kelly. She told them, "You two must be Mr. One's two o'clock appointment. He was called away to for an important meeting but you can go into his office. He has a video conference set up."

Kim and Ron walked into the office. It is the exact same office where Kim is interviewing Jim & Jenny.

Kim and Ron notice that the office has a desk, but **NOBODY** is behind it. On this desk is a large computer monitor, that is facing **THEM** , and two pieces of paper in front of it.

Ron can't help but comment, "Is it just me or are you a little freaked out too?

"No, not really."

"This is very James Bond like."

The video monitor came to life. It was Mr. One.

Mr. One looked like a middle aged bald white man in a very expensive business suit. **IN THE VIDEO** , he sat at an office desk. It looked like since he couldn't be there in person he made it LOOK like he was in his office by being behind a desk. Mr. One told them, "Greetings Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Your repetition for being the best at what you do is why I called you here."

Ron couldn't help but praise Kim, "It's mostly all her."

Mr. One said, "Not so. You have that mystical money power. You are very powerful when you need to be.

"Well, it comes and goes."

Kim interjected, "Mr. One, I hate to be blunt and get right to the point but…"

"Very well. I want to give you each a salary of 10 million dollars a year to do some special jobs for me."

Kim asked, "What kind of jobs?"

"Actually, quite simple jobs. I need you to send messages to people. A message that will need to be sent in person. Sometimes even a computer whiz with the best inception codes can't beat a personal messenger."

"Why the big salary for such a simple job?"

"Secrecy. If the information you carry would fall into the wrong hands."

Ron smiled, "I get it now."

Mr. One explained, "You two are the best at what you do and I'd like to hire you on the spot but my board tells me that everyone must first go through the same special training that everyone else did. If you pass the training you'll be hired. If you don't pass I'll give you a payment of $10,000 dollars each…just for your time."

"What kind of training?" Ron asked

Kim responded, "Good question. After all, I'm sure I can pass anything you throw at me."

Mr. One told them, "I'm sure you will. But for now, for us to start, you must sign the papers on the desk. These contracts say that you will work for my company called, PTL LCC."

Ron wondered, "Hold up, what does PTL mean?"

Mr. One smiled, "Pushing The Limits. It doesn't matter through. The name is just for show."

Ron got a little excited, "Oh, you see Kim. Very secret agentity!

Kim asked, "Do we have to sigh now?"

"To get started, yes."

Kim didn't like the idea of signing a contract this fast. Her gut told her something was - off.

Kim told Mr. One, "Give us a minute."

They both walked away from the monitor as Ron told Kim. "The secret agent stuff sounds cool but I don't like this. It's still sounds to freaky to me."

"I agree but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Kim, listen to me, something is weird and wrong about this. I just get gut feeling…"

"Ron, we both need jobs and doing this kind of work, being spies, is what they do best. We are very good at what we do and we work very well together."

"True that!

"So, even though I don't like the idea of signing these contracts this fast, I think we should give it a shot."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Kim and Ron walked back to the monitor and signed the contracts.

Mr. One told them, "Very good. It will be nice to work with you, once you complete the training, of course. The training will begin in a few days. We'll be in touch."

When Kim and Ron walked out of the office Kelly was gone.

Ron asked, "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went to the bathroom" Kim told Ron as they exit the room.

A few minutes later, after Kim and Ron were long gone, Kelly returned to her desk and Mr. One called her.

Mr. One asked, "Have they left the building?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, send their contracts over. I want to get started right away."

"Very well Mr. One."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mission

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Mission**

In 12 hours time (the middle of the night) Mr. One called both Kim and Ron on their communicators. He told then, "I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night like this but your skills are acquired immediately."

Ron questioned, "Wait, I thought you said we needed to have some sort of training first?"

Mr. One answered, "Since your skills are more than acceptable for what we need I convinced the board to make this mission your training. It's a little unorthodox because usually the training is more physical but you guys are very unique and this is a special – sitch, as you would say Kim."

Kim smiled.

Mr. One continued, "Meet my associates Bill and Sam at Kevin's Kar Shop. It's an old closed down gas station in Lowerton. They will give you the details Good luck."

* * *

Within 15 minutes Kim and Ron drove the Sloth to Kevin's Kar Shop. The place looked completely run down and abandoned.

Kim and Ron walked around the building and found the back door unlocked. They walked in and meet Bill and Sam. Bill was a bearded man in his late 20's. His beard was starting to gray on the bottom so he looked older then he actually was. Sam was also in his late 20's. He's sported a thick mustache.

Ron eagerly told them, "We're here for the special spy mission! What do you have…"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, we're being sneaky. I don't think it's a god idea to come out and say we're on a special spy mission."

"Why not? It's 3am and we're the only ones here."

"Good point."

Bill handed both of them a new wrist communicator. "Here are your new communication devices for this mission."

Sam gave them both a ring and told them, "Here, these also might come in handy."

Ron asked, "What are they?"

They're high tech rings equipped with a small laser, an emergency locator - in case you're captured - and if you hit the right button, it can shock someone when it comes in contact on a punch."

Ron is amazed, "Cool!"

Sam pulled Kim aside, "Now you must be separated."

Kim pulled back, "No, it's in our contract that we work together."

Bill and Sam look confused.

Ron told them, "You see, we're a team. It's both of us of no dice."

Bill explained, "I think you misunderstand. You will be working together on this mission but the information needs to be separated, for security porpoises. Ron will have one message and Kim will have the other."

Kim gave them a smart ass grin, "You can tell us the info now or we'll tell each other later. We don't keep secrets."

Sam sighed, "Then the mission is aborted. Hand over the devices."

Ron asked, "Wait…what?"

Bill explained, "This mission requires you to keep the codes separate from each other. If you can't do that…"

Kim huffed, "Fine."

Bill took Ron into a room and told him his secret password. Which was – **A3R**.

Sam pulled Kim aside into a totally separate room and he told her that her special password was – **FXJ YIMMAPQKB**

When they all came back into the same room together, Bill and Sam pushed a button on their devices. All of a sudden the new commutation devices on Kim and Ron's wrist were activated.

Mr. One appeared and told them, "Kim and Ron. Thank you for taking on this mission. You're number one priority

\- **NO - Matter – What** -

do not tell each other the codes! Separately each code means nothing but together the codes can crack a sea of information that must **NOT** fall into the wrong hands."

Ron asked "Are we on the clock now? Since we signed your contracts do we get our salary?"

Mr. One told them, "You will each receive 1 million dollars as payment if the codes are delivered safely."

Kim and Ron look at each other surprised by the amount and then and say in unison, "Got it!"

Mr. One continued, "You are to deliver the secret codes to The Golden Cheetah in a small village in China within 48 hours. Your devices have the exact location."

Kim and Ron look at the map on their devices.

Mr. One added an important thing, "If you are captured, tell nobody the codes. If you are tortured, tell no one the codes. **NO** matter what! This information must not be compromised! Got it?"

Ron blows off his importance, "Yea yea, tell no body. We got it."

"Kim, I would advice your boyfriend to put more value into this mission. If the codes are compromised..."

Kim told him, "I understand. I'll take care of Ron."

Mr. One closed with, "Very well. Good bye for now and good luck. See you in 2 days."

Kim and Ron looked up from there devices and notice that the 2 guys were now gone. Ron said, "Those guys didn't even say good-by!"

"Ron, we're on a super secret mission. I don't think being polite is required."

Kim and Ron walked out of the old gas station and walked back to their car. Ron couldn't contain himself, he asked Kim, "So, what's your code?

Kim explained to Ron, "I'm not telling you."

"What? Why not?"

"You heard Mr. One. This information must not fall into the wrong hands. Besides, it's just a bunch of mixed up letters neither you nor I understand anyway."

"A bunch? Mine is only 3?"

Kim cocked her head puzzled, "Huh? NO...no! Never mind. Don't tell me…I don't want to know!"

Ron crossed his arms, "Fine. If it's that important to you."

Kim pulled Ron closer, looked him in the eyes and told him, "If we're caught, don't give up your code. OK? No matter what!"

Ron confessed to her, "Kim, I love you. Mission or no mission, no job is worth your safety."

Kim blushed, "That's very sweet of you to say but for this one and only time…"

Kim looked away for a moment, took a deep breath, and then looked back at him, "Ron, listen to me. No matter what happens don't give up your code! This is an important mission. This could be a good steady job for us doing what we love to do. Let's not mess it up. Besides, I can handle myself. When have I ever gotten captured and **NOT** gotten out of that sitch?"

"True that!"

Kim leaned over to Ron's ear and told him. "Besides, even with all these new gadgets I still have a backup plan, just in case."

"You always do KP."


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet Bloodline

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

 **Chapter 4 – Meet Bloodline**

Since there high school years the Sloth was equipped with a lot more function. Like the ability to fly! Kim and Ron and flew over the small village China in the Sloth. As they came closer to their destination, Kim told Ron, "We need to land over there."

The Sloth landed in a large patch of grass next to a rice field.

Ron felt cheeped out, "Yuk, this place reminds me of those old war movies."

"I know. Let's just get the info to… **OUCH**." Kim slapped a big on her neck. "The mosquito's are…are…Ron?" Kim fainted and hit the ground.

Ron had only looked away for a moment, to soak up his surroundings. Then he looked at Kim and asked, "What happened? You trailed off… **OUWWW**. I got bit too."

Kim passed out and Ron panicked, " **KP!** "

But his screams were too little too late. The mosquito that bit him also knocked him out too.

Both Kim and Ron were now passed out cold and didn't hear the people walking in the field next to them.

A man in a red and black jacket and a black hood told his other men in the field, "Great work men. Now take them to the camp."

* * *

Kim and Ron were taken to an old prison camp. Back in the 1970's this was a place was known as "Hell" for many POW's. It's current owner didn't changed the purpose of the facility except for a few more modern updates that were made to make it more of a twenty first century prison camp.

At the prison camp, Ron and Kim were in 2 different rooms.

Ron woke up first. As he opened his eyes and looked around quickly, doing his best to take in his surroundings. He saw that the room he was in had one steel door. No windows and a large 50 inch TV mounted on the wall. Next to the TV were some very large speakers.

The TV came to life and the man in a red and black jacket and black hood faded into view. "Good day Ron, I am Bloodline."

"Oh, cool villain name!"

"Thank you. Since you know I'm a villain you must know what I want."

"My code and the answer is no."

Bloodline smiled, "I didn't think it would be that easy."

Ron asked, "I suppose you're going to try and torture me for the code. It won't work!"

Bloodline explained, "No, no, no. I assure you, no **physical** harm will ever come to you."

Ron wondered, "So then…now what?"

Bloodstone smirked, "Well, why don't you sit back, relax. Watch some TV."

"What?"

The video of Bloodline faded off the screen and a new video Kim Possible popped on the screen.

Ron was in shock! " **KP?"**

Kim Possible was is a large garage. There were 2 large garage doors and a small jeep in the corner.

Ron saw Kim hanging upside down dangling like a side of beef. Her feet were tied together and the rope was hooked to a large "S" hook that moved from side to side and rotated all around. They could literally spin her in any direction!

Her head was about 2 feet off the ground as her long red hear just barely brushed ageist the floor as she swayed. There were several layers of rope around the middle part of body. Her hands are tied tightly to her sides with rope. The rope actually looped around each hand (on both of her sides) to prevent her from sliding her hands through the rope on her waste.

She was also...naked! She didn't have her wrist devices or her new ring on. They stripped her of everything.

Ron saw Bloodlines henchmen blasting Kim with a water hose. The water hit her in the face! Kim tried to pull herself up and out of the way of the water stream but another man from the other side hit her with a second hose.

Ron was forced to watch Kim get tortured. Not a painful unspeakable torture but still…tortured.

The speakers popped on in Ron's room again. Bloodstone asked him, "Enjoying the show?"

Ron couldn't bare to watch his woman go through it. He looked away, "Not really!"

"As I promised, no **physical** harm will come to you - ever. You're torture will be more… _emotional_. Oh and looking away won't make what's happening to her stop."

Suddenly, the speaker in his room got louder. Ron heard Kim taunting the henchmen. "Is that all you got? A little water?"

Ron smiled. He remembered what Kim told him, she can handle it.

Bloodline told Ron, "Your loved ones suffering can end if you tell me your code."

Ron said with such conviction, "No."

Ron heard the speakers in Kim's room echo as Bloodline told her, "Kim, the pain will end if you just give up your code."

"Seriously? You're giving me an upside shower. That's supposed to make me talk?"

This pissed off the henchmen so much they blasted her with the hoses from both ends - **at the same time!**

Bloodline told him men, "She's being very uncooperative. Let's move to faze two."


	5. Chapter 5 - No Questions

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – No Questions**

About 2 hours had passed since Kim was strong up, upside down, and hosed down.

Kim woke up in a new room and she didn't remember how she got there. They must have knocked her at one point.

Now she was on her knees, her back was leaning ageist a small wall that was only as high as her shoulders but just wide enough to cover her back and thick enough to spread her arms apart. She thought;

 _Well, whatever is going happening at least there is a small amount of padding on my back._

Kim wiggled her arms and pulled as hard as she could to try and get away but they were strapped down. She noticed she had a tiny bit of wiggle room but she defiantly couldn't get away. Her arms were strapped behind her tight to each side of this wall. She tried to use her right hand to reach for her left but she couldn't. They were too far apart. Her left arm was strapped to the left side of the wall and her right arm was strapped to the right side. She tried to move her feet too but she found her legs were wrapped around to the sides of the wall and her feet were also strapped down too. In other words, her body was totally immobilized but her head was free to move around.

She looked down and saw that she was still naked. Kim huffed and flipped her wet hair back. She found the room to be very hot. It almost looked like a sound proof room because there was padding on all the walls. The only light in the room was above her head. It was bright and it made her look as if she was the star of show.

She looked ahead and in the distance, in a shadow, she saw 5 guys sitting in chairs all staring at her, watching her. They were waiting for her woke wake up. It was very creepy.

All the guys wore a mask of some sort. Each mask was different but their faces were totally covered. The guys were also naked too. A few of them were already stoking there cocks.

Kim could smell the pungent odor of sweat in the room.

Bloodline came on the loud speaker and told Kim, "I'm glad your finally awake. My friends have been waiting for you. Are you enjoying your stay?"

Kim sassed, "Not particularly."

Bloodline continued, "Do you know what I have in store for you next?"

"Surprise me."

Bloodline laughed a little, "You won't be so sassy once you find out. My henchmen there haven't had any sex in over a week. They want a blowjob from the great Kim Possible."

Kim growled, "If any of those guys put anything in my mouth, I swear to God, I'll bit it off!"

"Oh, I had a feeling you'd say that so I turned up the heat in the room about 20 minutes ago. Look on the wall to your right."

Kim looked over and saw a clock that read 3:35pm and the temperature was 82. She could see the heat was rising too as the moment she looked at it the number jumped to 83.

Kim did her best to talk back, "Do you think hosing me down with water or putting me in a hot room is going to make me give you my code? Think again."

Bloodline's response was very direct, "Who said anything about the code? My hard workers want to have some fun with you. That's all."

"Forget it. I have strong teen and I'll…"

Bloodline interrupted, "Are you sure, sweetie? My boys have been patiently sitting in that hot room for about a half hour waiting for you to wake up just so they can get there rocks off. They should be all smelly and sweaty by now."

"Yea, a few of them need a shower too. I can smell them from here. If they come anywhere near my mouth…"

Bloodline told her, "Now stop with that kind of talk. You need to play nice. Let me show you something that might change your mind."

On the far wall was a TV screen that flicked to life. The glow from the screen light up the room like a small sun. On it was Ron. He was naked hanging with his hands tied above his head, dangling just like Kim was not too long ago, but he wasn't upside down. For a few seconds he just hung there, in silent. Suddenly, a hose of water sprayed him. Just like Kim was sprayed.

Only after Ron was hosed down, a whip came out of nowhere and smacked Ron in the side! Ron screamed in pain! _**"Ahhhhhh!"**_

Kim cried out, **"RON!"**

Kim could hear Bloodline asking Ron in the speakers of the screen, "Give me your code or I crack the whip again!"

Ron said very weak and faint, "No."

Again, a whip smacked Ron, this time on his stomach. _**"Aggggggghhhhh!"**_

Kim pleaded, " **NO** …Please stop!"

The TV faded to black.

Kim continued, "I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him anymore. Please."

Bloodline said, "I thought I could make you change your mind."

Henchmen Number one slowly walked up to her. His huge 7 inch cock swayed as he walked.

Kim pulled and wiggled on her restraints to no avail. Then she looked up facing the large man meat.

Before she started she asked, "Aren't you going to torture me some more first and then ask for my code?"

What Bloodline said in the speakers next surprised her, "No more questions. Now we just want to have some fun with you. In exchange for your corruption we won't hurt Ron. Agreed?"

Kim didn't say a word. She just nodded her head. She left her head facing down feeling shame for what she was about to do. She sighed as she thought;

 _For you, Ron._

Then Kim looked up at cock in front of her and then looked around at the sweaty guys waiting. She took a deep breath and said, "At least there are only 5 of you."

The big brute of a man then pulled back on Kim's hair – _**hard**_ \- focusing her to yell, **"OOWWW!** "

Then, while her mouth was open, he shoved his large cock in her mouth. He used his big manly hands and grabbed the sides of her head by her ears forcing her to go up and down on his large cock.

Spit spewed out of her mouth and she was being force fed a large dick. Henchmen number 1 said in his deep gravelly tone voice, "The five of us are just the start. There are over 50 men who work here."

Kim didn't pay much attention to his words because her ears were covered with his big manly hands and, at the moment, her mind wasn't really focused on listening to words either.


	6. Chapter 6 - Forced To Watch

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Forced To Watch**

Ron slowly woke up from being knocked out. He was sitting in a chair naked with his hands handcuffed behind his back. His legs were also tied to the chair legs, apart.

Ron looked up and saw a very beautiful naked women standing in front of him. She was in her early 20's, blonde and sporting very large DD boobs.

Ron seemed dumbfounded, "Ah, who are you?"

The woman answered, "You can call me Joy because that's what I do best."

A speaker in the room popped on and Bloodline spoke, "I see you meet one of my female associates Joy. She is very skilled in what she does."

Ron asked sarcastically, "What is she going to do? Dazzle me with her beauty and then punch me in the balls?"

Joy cocked her head at Ron, as if to say, "Really?"

Bloodline told him, "No, as I told you before, no physical harm will ever come to you. Joy is here to prove that. Joy, show him what I mean."

Joy answered, "Yes sir."

Joy then put special virtual glasses over Ron's eyes. She tightened the strap very tight around his head to make sure he couldn't shake it off. Then she put soft headphones on his ears and tightened them up too. Now he was tied to a chair, forced to see and hear whatever was shown in front of his eyes.

Within a few seconds, in the virtual glasses, Ron saw Bloodline. As if he was standing right in front of him. Bloodline told him, "I want you to see something."

As the view of Bloodline faded away the view of Kim tied up and sucking a dick came into view.

Ron yelled, **"KP!"**

Bloodline told him, "Ron my boy. She's doing that willingly! She's doing it for you."

"What…I don't understand."

"Well, I might have influenced her - a little…with this!"

All of a sudden a video of Ron being whipped came on the screen. It looked just like him. **Virtually identical!**

"Wait, you said no…"

Bloodline stopped him, "As I promised, no harm would come to you and no harm has! You sit there in that tiny room with Joy and no pain has been inflicted on you, has it?"

"No, but this video?"

"A very good CGI video of you, isn't it? You see, when you landed your car here, my henchman hit you and your girlfriend with the tiny trank darts."

"Darts?"

Bloodline laughed, "You though those were mosquitoes, anyway – we then brought you two here to the prison camp. I stripped you both and scanned your bodies. Despite how this place looks it is very state of the art. Just look at how I'm talking to you now, through special virtual glasses."

"Ok, I get how you copied our bodies but my voice, how…?"

"Your voices were easy to match, you two are very popular."

"So she thinks…"

"That's right. She's sucking off my entire crew of guys, 50 cocks, because she ' **loves'** you and doesn't want any harm to come to you. Isn't that sweet."

"That's…"

Bloodline smirked as the evilness ozzed out of his voice, "Horrible? Sicking? Diabolical?"

"Wait…if you made a video of me, this could be a video of her! This could be fake!"

"True, it could be…but why don't you watch and listen for a little while to see if it's real or not."

Ron watched as the first henchmen forced Kim's head on to his cock. He made her go up and down on his dick over and over again. At first really slow - up and down then...faster! He took a short breather as he pulled his cock out her mouth and stroked it in front of her lips as he said, "I have a lot of pressure built up in my balls. I hope your hungry."

"As long as Ron is safe I'll…"

She didn't get a change to finish her sentence. Number 1 had shoved his cock back in her mouth.

Ron was convinced, "Fine, I'll give you my code. Just stop your men now!"

"Codes? Ron, even if you spilled your guts it wouldn't stop my men from using her as their personal sex doll. So, na - we'll get to the codes later. I want to show you what I'm capable of. I want to show you what will happen the next time you tell me – **no.** "

"Seriously. I'll give you my code if you have your men lay off of her."

"Sorry Ron, you had your chance a few hours ago. Now you have to sit there and watch as your little red headed girlfriend - **sucks dick!** "

Ron was at a loss for words. He sat there and watched as the first henchmen came in Kim's mouth. The guy held her head on his cock as he blew his load deep in her throat. When the guy was finished Ron saw him pull his cock out of her mouth. Kim then leaned forward coughing up some cum.

Ron tried to blurt out his code to Bloodline to make them stop. "Please, stop this. It's A…."

Then, without warning, Ron felt someone touching his dick!

Ron question, " **AAAA** ….what…what's going on?"

Bloodline told him, "I forgot to tell you the best part. Joy will be sucking **YOUR** dick as you watch your girlfriend drain the balls of my crew."

Ron **FELT** Joys lips on his dick but all he **SAW** was his girlfriend, Kim Possible, sucking on the next guys cock.

It was messed up. He tried really hard not to be turned on by watching Kim suck off another guy but Ron was getting his dick sucked at the same time! There was no question, he **LOVED** the feeling of his dick being sucked. (What man doesn't?)

Ron felt confused, "This is… **this is sick and wrong!** "

Bloodline's final response was, "Oh, and as I said, Joy is very skilled at what she does. I ordered her to suck you off as many times as Kim is sucking the dicks of my crew. Have fun!"


	7. Chapter 7 - The First 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – The First 5**

In the room where Kim was being used as a sex toy, the temperature kept rising. It was now 90 degrees and still slowly rising. The smell of funky sweat lingered everywhere.

Henchmen number 2 was holding Kim's head on both sides of her head pushing her mouth on his cock - up and down faster and faster – until his breathing got heaver and heaver.

Kim moaned and mumbled a little with a dick in her mouth as the force of this mans hands felt like a vice grip on the side of her head. She could tell he was about to pop because of his breathing and how fast he was going in and out of her mouth. In his gruff voice he told Kim, "Look at me bitch. I want to see your eyes as I come down your throat!"

Kim did what she was told. She looked up and for him. Her eyes were like a magic trigger, he came.

The guy groaned, " ** _Ohhhh…yeaaa_**!"

Kim felt a blast of hot thick cum shoot into her mouth. She tried to shake her head but the guy held it firm in place as he came. She continued to look up at him as he came but after a few seconds, Kim couldn't take it anymore she squinted her eyes and let the river of cum flow down her throat and into her stomach. She "gulped' very loudly because this guy had plenty for her to swallow. With every "gulp" he seemed to spew out even more. As if he was turned on and enjoying **HEARING** her swallow his cum!

Her hands opened wide and shook as she used all the force she could muster up to pull her arms out of the restraints but her arms were not going anywhere.

When henchman number 2 finally pulled his cock on of Kim's mouth, a few last squirts of cum shot on her chin.

When number 2 walked away Kim coughed and tried to spit out what cum was logged in her mouth.

Henchmen number 3 was very hairy, sweaty and smelly. Kim shook her head from the stench. The guy grabbed her hair, **pulled hard** and demanded, "My turn."

This brute of a man didn't care that another mans cum was dripping from her lips. He pushed Kim's head on his cock and made her deepthaort his dick on the way to his balls right away. He told her, "I've been jerking my dick for a long time waiting for you to suck me dry. Holy fucking crap you're good."

With this one, Kim had a hard time breathing because of the sweat and smell. She desperately pulled on her restraints and tried to move her arms to get away but she couldn't.

Henchmen number 3 was getting very annoyed by her moving her arms. So much so that when he was making Kim suck his dick he said, "Trying to get away? Let's make sure the only thing that moves is your head!"

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and it dripped with some spit and excess cum from the man before. He walked over to side of the wall thing Kim as strapped to. Kim took the moment to breathe and wondered, "What…what are you doing? I…I'm doing what you…"

Kim didn't get a chase to finish her sentence. The man cranked a lever and Kim heard a "click" and felt her arms being pulled! She squealed in pain! **"OWW!"**

Henchmen number 3 tugged the restraints on her arms and said, "Not good enough." Then Kim heard 2 more "clicks" that put her in even **MORE** pain. She yelled, **"AAAHHHHHHH!"**

Henchman number 3 had tightened the straps on Kim's arms so tight that now her arms were stretched as far as they could go. She couldn't move them at all anymore!

Even though Kim had been out of school for quite some time, she was still very flexible. The pull on her arms was painful at first, but she got use it to and adjusted quickly. She noticed that her finger tips could now touch! She tried her best to have one hand reach for the other but it just wasn't enough. They were still too far apart.

Number 3 got back in front of her and said, "Finish me off bitch!" Then grabbed her head and make her suck his cock again.

Now the only thing Kim could move at all was her head. Ironically it wasn't her moving her head it was the latest henchman who controlled her head with his hands!

Henchmen number 3 was about to cum. He moved her mouth up and down on his cock, faster, and faster, **AND FASTER** until he told her, "Here it comes slut!"

Then he pulled his cock out of her mouth and came on her face. Kim quickly squinted her eyes shut! The cum squirted on her noise, cheeks and one stream busted on her right eye! Her face looked like a gooey white mess.

As the goop slowly dripped down her face and slid down her cheek, Kim whispered to herself, "At least this can't get any worse… **ahhh…phhffff!"**

She was wrong. Number 3 shook is cock in front of her face and as he was shaking it sweat dripped off his mask and into her mouth when she whispered to herself. Then he slowly walked away.

Kim spit out cum and sweat as she through;

 _I was wrong. It can get worse. Cum and sweat, yuk!_

The next guy in line, henchmen number 4 was angry at the previous guy, "Come on man, why did you come on her face. Now I have to clean her up."

Kim did her best to take a much needed breath but all she got out were the words, "What a minute. I need to…"

Number 4 took a hose and sprayed her with water. This water stream wasn't as strong as the blast of water she was shot with when she was upside down, it was more like the water coming out of a garden hose. But it still was very annoying to be sprayed in the face with water!

She moved her head from side to side trying her best to avoid direct contact with the water. Number 4 got pissed and **HELD** the top of her head, "Hold still cunt!"

He pointed the hose down on top of her head to let the water flow downward. The water flow ran down over her pretty red hair and then on to her face. Kim did her best to try and breathe through the sudden wave of water. As the water washed away the creamy white slimy cum she spit out water and cum from her mouth, _"Phhfff….pphhhffffff!"_

When the hose down was finally done, Kim gasped for air. The only good about being hosed down was that the cum was now all rinsed off her face.

The guy said, "You see, much better."

Kim lowered her head and said out loud, "I love you Ron. I hope you're safe."

Then number 4 shoved his cock in her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ron's room, Joy had just finished sucking off Ron cock. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth as she told him, "Damn, that was one hell of a load. I'll give you a moment before I go for seconds."

He breathed heavy and was slightly disoriented as he tried to catch his breath. "Holy…what that…you…"

Joy laughed, "As my boss said, I'm good at what I do. What a drink of water?

"Yea…sure…ok."

Ron was still watching Kim suck cock in the glasses so Joy poured some water into his mouth.

Ron drank it down and said, "Thanks."

Joy smiled and said with a sassy grin, "This is some torture, isn't it? Getting you cock sucked."

Ron sighed as he continued to watch Kim in the glasses, "No. I hate this. Being forced to see her do that."

"I was talking about me."

Not a word was said for a moment

Joy broke the silence, "Ron, I know it's physically impossible to suck your dick as many times that Kim will have to suck off the henchmen. 50 cocks is lot but with the help of the little drink I gave you you'll last a few more times. Or until you pass out."

"Wait…what?"

Within a few seconds Ron's dick started to get hard again.

Joy confessed, "Honestly, the water was water. I added a little something special to help you get going again and last longer. I see you're ready for round two now."

"No…wait. It's too soon."

Ron couldn't see her but Joy got back down on her knees in front of him and slowly stroked his dick as she asked him, "So, how many dicks has your girlfriend sucked?"

Ron had already came once. He felt completely drained by Joy's first blowjob and he didn't know if he could take her blowing him 3 or 4 times right after another so he lied to her, "2"

Joy smiled, "Really? Only two…she's slow."

At the moment she said that, she went down on Ron again.

Ron shook in the chair, **"Ahhh** , careful. It's sensitive."

She came back up for air and said, "Care to change your answer?"

Ron tried to spit out the words as he wondered, "How…do you know…"

Joy told him, "I know you can't see me so I'll tell you. There's a head peace in my ear, I hear every cock she's choking down. So unless you want me to kiss you with a mouth full of your cum the next time you pop in my mouth, tell me again, how many has Kim sucked off."

Just like Bloodline said, she was very skilled. She deepthroated his cock again, hoping for a more truthful answer.

This made Ron squirm and tell her the truth, "4, she on number 4 now!"

"Very good. Either those guys are very horny or she's better than me. I better get busy. I have to try and catch up."

Ron whimpered a little as she started to suck his cock more.

* * *

In Kim's room the temp had risen up to 92. Kim could feel the heat in the room!

Henchmen number 4 was fucking Kim's throat and pushing her head in as far has she could take it.

Kim gagged a little as sweat was dripping off of his face and on to her face. Spit and water spewed out the sides of her lips as her noise pushed up on to his sweaty hairy stomach.

Number 4 pulled on her hair, too pull his cock out of her mouth, and looked down at her, "Don't you dare throw up on me!" Then shoved his cock back in her mouth.

Spit continued to ooz out the sides of her lips as he forced her to deep throat his cock over and over again. He grunted as he was about to cum, **"Ohhhh, Fuckin YEA!**

Then…he finally came!

He pulled out his cock out of her mouth and jurked his cock pointing the stream of hot cum at her mouth and face. Kim quickly closed her eyes again and this time clenched her mouth tight, trying her best not to let any cum back into her mouth. He squirted his last few drops of thick white jizz on her face! Again, just like the last guy who drained his balls on her, cum dripped off of her noise and cheeks.

He looked down and noticed her face was all clenched tight as she tried her best not to breathe or open her eyes. He laughed, "Silly, cum slut. You didn't swallow my load but there's a lot more to go. I hope you're hungry."

Kim still didn't move her head. She felt the slimy cum sliding down her face like a snail leaving a trail. To her, this felt disgusting.

Number 4 then surprised her by pinching her noise and yelled, **"BREATH BITCH!"**

Kim gasped and took in a deep breath in! In the process the cum that was on her lips flew into her mouth. It made her choke. She spit out cum trying to breath.

Number 4 smirked as he said, "You better pace you self. You won't last…"

Kim stopped him from talking and pleaded, "It's hot."

"I know. You blowing all of us is fucking hot!"

"No, it's too fucking hot in here! I'm going to pass out from exhaustion if you don't turn the heat down."

Number 4 then squared her with the the hose on her face again and told her, "That should cool you off…for now."

As henchmen number 5 approached, number 4 told him as he threw the hose on the floor, "There, I cleaned her up for you."

Kim took a deep breath. She needed a break but she wasn't going to get it.

The next guy, henchman number 5, had a very big cock. 7 maybe 7 and ½ inches long. It was super hard and ready to be sucked. He pulled her head back with his big manly hand and made her face him. He told her, "You don't have to suck on my cock. I just want to crank one off in your mouth. Open wide!"

Kim did what she was told and opened her mouth. She thought to herself:

 _"Well, at least he doesn't want to blow a load on my face."_

Within a few seconds, number 5 popped and shot his load in her mouth. He got so excited when he came he only shot a few squirts **IN** her mouth. Several shots missed her mouth and landed **ON** the outside of her lips. He stroked his cock forcing the last few squirts out and dripping is juices all around her mouth. His jizz was thick and messy as it dripped all over her mouth and lips. A few small drops dripped on her boobs.

Number 5 grunted and smiled at Kim. Then…he yelled, **"Hell Yea!"**

He got a little crazy and smeared his own cum all over Kim's face! He rubbed his thick white gross mess on her cheeks, her chin, and spread it up to her forehead. In the process making a small frothy mess as he said her, "You like this, doing you?"

Kim felt like she was about to throw up as the man kept smearing his cum all over her face!

When he finally removed his hand, Kim spit out cum on the floor said to number 5, "No, I don't. Just because I'm doing this to save Ron doesn't mean I like it."

He chuckled and smiled a very evil grin as he started to walk away, "Better get used to this, you're in for a long night."

When he walked away she blew air away from her mouth trying to get the taste of bitter salty cum away from her lips. Her face now shined in the light and looked like someone spread creamy icing all over her.

As henchmen number 5 finally left the room, she was alone. She continued to spit out cum on the floor and with nobody left she took this time to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and yelled for Bloodline, "What was that guy talking about, long night? I did what you asked. Those 5 guys in exchange for keeping Ron safe."

Bloodline confessed, "I never said you only have to suck off those 5 guys. I said in exchange for not hurting your friend, we're going to have some fun with you. I have a crew of over 50 men."

4 more guys entered the room. All of them naked and wearing a mask.

Kim looked worried and gasped as she saw them, "What the…?"

Bloodline commanded, "Tell us code now and we'll stop at just the first 5."

Kim thought to herself,

 _"I once sucked off 15 dicks from glory hole. If I can handle that then I can handle this… I think?"_

Kim's voice shook as she did her best to hold her ground, "The answer is still no."

Bloodline, "Fine, have it your way. Be our personal sex toy then."

Kim looked scared as she saw the temperature rise to 94. Then she heard the door slam shut!

She mumbled to herself, **"Oh shit!"**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The Breaking Point**

Ron woke up lying on a small twin bed. He felt weak and groggy and his dick hurt and was very sensitive so he reached down and touched himself too look at himself. He said to himself out loud, "Oww…how many times did she blow me?"

He carefully put his dick back in his pants and listened to his surroundings. He heard a dripping noise. When he looked over at the far wall he saw Kim's head poking through a hole in the wall.

"Oh no, KP!" Ron tried to get up fast but he felt dizzy and had to slow down. He took a deep breath and slowly got off the bed and walked over to Kim.

Kim's head was locked in what looked like an old window frame. A square opening in the wall. A steel door, that might resemble a window, clearly lifted from the top. It was as if her head was stuck in a stockade or like a head in a guillotine without a blade.

When Ron got closer to her he finally saw that the dripping noise was. It was water and cum dripping off of Kim's face and hair on to the floor.

Ron looked around the room and pulled the sheets off the bed. He started to tear up as he whipped the cum off of her head and face.

Ron did his best not to get sick from touching another mans cum on Kim's face as he continued to clean her up. Kim slowly shook her head but didn't wake up right away.

In her mind was remembering what happened…

* * *

 _In her mind she was still in the hot room strapped down! It was now 96 degrees and sweat was dripping from her forward! Four of Bloodlines henchman stood above her. One pulled back on Kim's wet hair as the others took aim for her face. Three of the men all shot there load on Kim's face - **all at the same time!** It was Kim's first bukkake. Kim squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth because she hated this! She didn't mind swallowing cum but to be ejaculated on to her face and have it drop down was extremely gross!_

 _After the 3 guys were done one of the men reached over and pinched her nipple. This quick jolt of pain and a slight bit of pleasure make her open her mouth!_

 _She screamed, **"Ahhh!"**_

 _Some of the cum on her face got sucked into her mouth as she breathed in quickly._

 _Finally, the guy holding her hair got in front of her and popped one off. He stroked his cock by her mouth and commanded, "Open your mouth bitch. I want to see my cum shot on your tong!"_

 _Kim reluctantly opened her mouth and pulled out her tong. The man did what he said he was going to do. He came right on her tong._

 _Another henchmen pushed the "tong guy" guy out of the way and said, "Dude, move. I want a turn."_

 _Just then, three more guys approached her stroked there cocks on to Kim's face. As she felt the spray of slimy cum shooting on her face she screamed, **"AHHHHHHHHHH…"**_

* * *

The scream in Kim's mind woke up in reality! **"AAAHHHHHHHH….."**

Ron looked at Kim and told her, "It's OK. I'm here."

Kim shook her head in the wall, trying to get away but she couldn't move. For a moment, she felt scared. Then she looked at Ron and tried her best to smile. She spoke with a slight bit of happiness in her voice, "Ron, you're ok."

He did his best not to cry as he broke the news to her, "I was never in any danger Kim. Bloodline tricked you. You saw a fake video of me being whipped."

"So I…"

Ron tenderly held her head and told her, "No, don't think about that."

Kim started to cry a river of tears. Then she did her best to collect herself and asked him, "Did you tell Bloodline your code?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Kim took breath and said to Ron, "Do you know what this means?"

"It means this has gone on far enough. Let's give Bloodline the codes and get out of here."

Kim told him, "No, not yet. I have one more secret idea."

From the other side of the wall, Kim was bent over, her legs were spread apart and ankle cuffs were on each leg. There was a long medal bar between the cuffs that were on her feet to make sure her legs couldn't be pushed back together. Her hands were also handcuffed behind her back with hinged handcuffs. They are very tight but the good thing was, her hands are finally together. She uses all of her might on her right hand to press her thumb nail on her left hand twice!

* * *

In a small layer several miles away, Shego was relaxing on a chair reading a magazine. She yelled for Dr. Drakken, "Doctor D, do we have any more…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when her thumb nail started to blink. She panicked, "Princess?"

* * *

Back in the room, Ron continued to clean the cum from Kim's face when the voice of Bloodline echoed through the speakers again, "Ron, Kim, we've had our fun. Now I want those codes!"

Ron yelled, "Fine. You win."

Kim pleaded with Ron, "RON… **NO!** Whatever you do, don't give them your code!"

Ron looked heartbroken, "Kim? No…I can't stand to…"

She told him, "Ron…listen, I've come this far. There isn't much more they can do to me to make me break."

Ron lifted her head and faced her, "But I don't know how much more I can take to see you…"

"Ron…I know. Stay strong." She whispered to him, "Come closer."

Ron got as close as he could to her mouth and she said, "Help his on the way. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

Kim looked at him in the eyes and told him, **"TRUST ME!"**

Ron gave Kim and very passionate kiss on the lips. She wiggled her head and tried to talk to him as they were kissing, **"MMhhh…"**

When he pulled away she told him, "Ron. Why did you do that? I was just mouth raped by 50 guys. Cum is still dripping from my hair, I'm a disgusting mess."

Ron told her with such passion and conviction, "I don't care. I love you!"

Bloodline growled, "I grow tired of waiting!"

Kim yelled, "The answer is still **NO!** "

Bloodline then commanded, "Fine, if you don't give up your codes you forced me to bring out - The Rock."

Ron wondered, "The what?"

Bloodline gave Kim a special command, "Kim, since there's no TV in that room I want you to describe what's happening to you. I want your boyfriend to **HEAR** what is being done to you on the other side of that wall, **in your own words!** "

Kim looked worried, "No, never!"

From the side of the wall where Kim's body was, out of nowhere, Kim felt water being sprayed on her. She was being hosed down again. Ron could see in her face when she jumped and wiggled from the spray of water. He knew something was happening to her.

Ron told Kim, "Please tell me what's happening."

"They just hosed me down with water. No big!"

Bloodline said in the speaker, "Kim, I want you to meet The Rock. You can't see him but trust me, you'll feel him!"

Kim felt a very think and very large cock go into her pussy.

Ron saw Kim's eyes open wide as she yelled and screamed at the moment in went inside of her, **"AGGG!** "

Bloodline smirked, "Do you like that? He's called the rock for a reason. He's 8 and ½ inches long and around 4 and ½ inches thick. He's a fucking monster!"

Ron held Kim's head and tried to comfort her as Kim was being fucked from behind. This time Ron could see the agony in Kim's eyes.

Bloodline taunted Ron, "Do you see the pain in her eyes Ron? The Rock is fucking your precious girlfriend with his monster size cock. If you give me your code I'll tell him to stop!"

Kim gritted her teeth as the man was fucking her hard with his big dick. She pleaded with Ron, "It's OK. **DON'T GIVE UP YOU CODE!"**

"But I can't stand seeing you like this."

Suddenly, The Rock pulled his thick man meat out of her cunt and the pain stopped. Kim told Ron, "You see, it's OK. He stopped. It's OK."

"He stopped. Why?"

Kim's eyes opened wide again as she felt a thick liquid being poured down the crack of her ass.

Bloodline commanded, "Kim, I want you to tell you boyfriend what is being done to you. If you don't…"

She yelled into the air, " **NO!** Never!"

On the back side of the wall, The Rock took a step back, picked up a black stun gun and then pressed it on Kim's tender ass. It wasn't just the pain of the initial shock that hurt Kim but since her body was wet; the shock wave of electricity was felt all over her body. It was like a tsunami of stinging pain!

From Kim and Ron's room, a buzzing sound was heard from the other side. Kim's eyes got wide, her pupils shrank and her teeth clenched as she felt the pain of an electric shock all over body.

Bloodline demanded, "Tell him what happened or I'll have him do it again. "

Kim finally started to break. She cried a little and told Ron, "They shocked me."

Ron had enough. "That's enough!"

Bloodline said, "No, it's not! Rock, show Kim what's worse than the pain of an electric shock covered in water."

The Rock squirted more oil down the crack of Kim's ass and then **RAMMED** his thick big cock deep in her butt - fast! Kim squealed and screamed like she never yelled before, **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Ron had enough. He screamed out his code, "A3R. Alright? A R 3! Now stop this!"

Bloodline laughed, "Thank you Ron but it's not over yet! **LOOK** at her Ron. Look at Kim's face! Look at the pain she's..."

Ron watched as Kim cried tears of pain. He shouted, "That's enough! You have my code. Make him stop!"

Bloodline told him, "Ron don't you get it. I'm stalling. I'm letting my boy Rock finish."

At that very moment, Kim screamed again, " **AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH** " She told Ron, "He came in side my ass! His cum burns."

Kim felt The Rock pull his cock out of her ass. Bloodline told then, "The Rock wanted me to tell you that Kim has the tightest ass he has ever fucked."

Within a few moments Kim screamed again, " **AAGHGG**...what the hell? Not again?"

Bloodline explained, "Oh he's not fucking you ass again dear. He shoved a butt plug in your butt hole to keep the cum from dripping out."

Kim cried, **"It burns so bad!"**

Ron got mad, "You have what you want. Stop this now!"

Within a second or two, Kim's head went limp. He asked, "Kim, are you ok?" Ron assumed she had simply passed out from so much pain.

Within a few seconds, out of nowhere, Ron was hit by another drank dart. He passed out fast and fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 9 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Rescue.**

About an hour and a half later, Kim Possible was strung up in the garage naked again. This time her hands were high above her head. Just like before the rope holding her bound hands were hanging from an "S" hook and it moved from side to side and all around. Her body could be spin around and moved where ever they need it to be. This time her feet were tied together to make sure she couldn't use her legs for leverage. It also made the center part of her body, the tender skin of her back and stomach, open and exposed.

Kim's head was facing the ground because she was still unconscious.

Bloodline gently called for her, "Kimmie, wake up."

When the genital approach didn't work the henchmen sprayed her with water. Kim's body swayed from side to side and spun in a circle but she still didn't wake up.

The henchmen grabbed her head and pulled her wet hair back. "Come on bitch, wake up." Then slapped her face!

Within a few moments Kim finally started to wake up.

The henchman told her, "There we go."

He took a step back and sprayed her again.

Kim's body was weak. She felt battered and beaten as she yelled, "What do you want from me? You got Ron's code. The mission…the mission is… "

Bloodline told Kim, "I don't have everything I need. I got the code out of your pitiful partner because he hated seeing you get fucked in the ass by, what I think probably felt like…an elephant? Now it's your turn. I need your code too. Remember how you saw us whip your boyfriend?"

Kim tried to spit out words, "You…you, lied. It was…it was fake."

Bloodline spoke with a very sinister growl, "Oh no, Ron told you my little secret? I hate it with someone tells you how the trick works. It takes all the fun out of it. Yes, that was fake, but **your** pain will be **VERY** real."

The henchman cracked the whip ageist the wall. The sound of the loud crack scared Kim. " **Ahhh** …" She wiggled in fear in her ropes.

Bloodline commanded, "Now I could very easily show you a video of what I'm going to do to Ron and how he's going to suffer to break you and make you give up your code but I really **LOVE** to hear you scream! So the next throw of the whip hits your body. Give up your code or you'll be my crews on personal sex toy for the next month!"

Kim was so scared of being whipped that she could hardly spit out coherent words. She spoke very soft, jumbled words while crying. "I…I can't…I…I don't know…"

Bloodline said, "Fine. Have it your way. Number 17, crack her about 10 times. See if that changes her mind."

Henchman number 17 slowly walked to Kim and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry baby. I won't hit your head, just your body. I don't want to damage that beautiful mouth of yours. You give amazing head!" Then he walked away and smiled.

Just before henchmen number 17 was about to get started he heard a loud crash from outside the garage. He looked over to where the noise was coming from, "What's going on out there sir?"

"It doesn't matter. You have a job to do. I want to hear her scream!"

As henchmen number 17 pulled his hand back, he was about to lunge forward and whip Kim when…

…the garage door busted open with a puff of green smoke!

The whip flew through the air and Shego cough it – **with her bar hand** \- just before it hit Kim's body.

Shego used her green plasma and blasted number 17 in the face. He screamed in agony!

Shego then used another one of her plasma blasts to cut Kim down. She carefully burned the rope off of Kim's hands and feet. When Kim fell to the floor she immediately hugged Shego and burst into tears.

Shego tried to soften the moment, "Listen princess, I'm not really the hero type but for you…"

Kim cried in her ear, "They…they rapped me! All 50 of them…over and over…so much…I can't…."

Shego's anger grew like a bomb about to explode. Kim wasn't looking at her but if she was Kim might have seen flames of pure rage burning in her eyes!

Kim pulled on Shego's sleeve to get her attention and told her, "Bloodline. He's…he's behind it all."

Shego let Kim go and told her, "I'll be right back."

She walked over to wounded henchmen number 17 and plasma blasted him again…twice! Once in the stomach and again…in-between his legs! She picked him up by his shirt and told him eye to eye, "Do you get off raping women? When I'm through with this place every single one of you guys will be lucky to ever use you dicks to pee!"

She then grabbed his cock through his pants and light up her plasma flame. A small green flame smoldered as he screamed in agony, " **AAggggggggggg!"**

Kim looked in Shego's direction. She was walking out of the room and blasting everyone in sight. She was on a war path! It didn't matter who she encountered, she would either punched them, kick them or blast them with her green plasma. Shego was like a thunderstorm and anyone in her path was going to get struck down.

Kim had never seen Shego so intense, so angry, so mad. All Kim could hear was the screams of men…everywhere.

Within 20 minutes all 50 men were on the floor in the hall ways either knocked out or in agonizing in pain.

Shego walked Kim out of the prison camp into the dim light of the evening. The sun wasn't too bright as it was slowly setting. Ron was standing next to Dr. Drakken waiting for her.

Kim and Ron cried and hugged.

Shego told them, "I hate to say this but Bloodline got away. I couldn't find him anywhere."

"He was never in front of us live, ever. Always on video. He could have been half way across the world as far as we know."

"Kimmie, if I ever find him I'll…"

Kim whipped her tears and told her, "I know."

Shego took a deep breath and said. "Listen, we've had our differences in the past but this was the most rotten and evil thing I've ever heard of. Even Dr. dingbat here, who once stole a boys wheel chair, wouldn't think of doing what they did. We might not be ' **best friends** ' Kim but nobody should ever have to go through what…"

Kim didn't let her finish. She hugged her again and said, "Thank you."

After a touching moment, the hug was over, Shego turned to Dr. Drakken and stunned everyone with what she said, "Dr. D. let's burn this place to the ground."

He seemed puzzled, "But there are still people inside. Grant it you wounded every one of them all by yourself, like a one woman army but none of them are..."

The evil villain flame that burned deep in the heart Shego showed itself, "I don't care. They all deserve to rot in the deepest pit of hell for what they did to my Kimmie."

Kim told her, "You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't - but I want to! It's been a long while since I did something so delishly evil. Now I have an excuse."

Even though Kim didn't have the heart or will to actually kill anyone, Kim smiled at Shego and told her, "Well, don't let this evil act corrupt you to the core. You're not as evil as you used to be."

"No promises." Shego responded as she started walking back to the prison.

Kim took a deep breath and shouted to Shego as she walked, "Hey Shego, that video I made of you and Bonnie they night of my revenge…it's gone now."

Shego just smiled back, "Honestly, I had forgotten all about that. No worries princess. In all the years we've known each other I think we now have a mutual understanding and respect for each other."

Kim nodded her head at Shego and then looked at the sun set, "What time is it?"

Dr. Drakken answered her, "8:30. Why?"

Kim turned to Ron and asked, "I wonder how long we've been here."

"A day or two. I think."

Kim told Shego, "Ron and I have to go, we have a mission to finish."

Shego charmed Kim with her wit, "Take care sweetie.

Then Shego told Doctor Drakken, "Come on, Dr. D. I want to hear these guys suffer some more for what they did too Kimmie before I send then to the fiery depths of hell. Ohhh…this is going to be fun. Just like the good ol days!"

As Ron and Kim walked away holding hands Ron had to ask Kim a burning question that was lingering in his mind, "Kim, Shego is about to burn that place to the ground with people still alive inside and you're not going to try and stop her?"

Kim said quietly, "Not this time."

"Yea, me neither."

In less than an hour Kim and Ron finally reached The Golden Cheetah in the small China village and gave him both the codes.


	10. Chapter 10 - Breaking The Code

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 10 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Breaking The Code**

In less than 24 hours Kim & Ron finally got back to the US. Shego had found there new wrist devices from Mr. One just before she burned the prison camp down. So Mr. One was able to tell them to meet them at the same gas station where the mission started.

When they finally arrived at the old gas station, this time nobody meet them there. It was empty. There were 2 briefcases on the floor in the middle of the bay area.

Just before Ron bent over to pick one up Mr. One activated there wrist phones. Kim and Ron told him that the mission was a success. The codes were delivered.

Mr. One responded in a angry tone, "No it wasn't. Not only did the mission take over 3 days when you only had 2 but Ron gave up his code."

Kim tried to explain, "We got caught. I was…"

Mr. One interrupted her, "No. You compromised the mission!"

Ron tried to reason with him. "You have no idea what she went through. She was put through hell. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Mr. One told them both, "Before you left on the mission I said this would have to be your test. **You failed!** "

Kim and Ron both bow their heads in defeat.

Mr. One reminded them. "Remember, you both signed my contract, so you can't sue me over this whole ordeal. Besides, even if you tried, I make it a point to be invisible. You never meet me so I can be…anyone."

At that moment the image of what Kim and Ron knew of Mr. One was morphed into a bearded man then into an old man, then into Sam from the gas station then the man with a red and black jacket with a hood and then finally to Kelly, the girl they meet in the office.

Kim and Ron looked completely stunned as the picture in the screen faded to black.

Within a few seconds, there wrist things started to get hot. They quickly took them off and threw them of the floor. Within a minute, each device burned to a crisp. There was nothing left of either of them. Shego burned the prison camp to the crown and killed all those inside, now the only connected to the mission itself was destroyed. All the evidence of what just happen to them…was gone.

Ron finally bent down to open the briefcase, but Kim stopped him. "No…don't. It might be a bomb."

Kim pulled out of her pocket her **OTHER** old kimmunicator. "Wade…"

Before she could continue he tried to tell her, "Oh, I'm lucky you called, I have some news for you about your codes."

"It can wait. First I need your help. I need a scan of these 2 cases."

"You know, you're lucky it's Saturday and I don't work weekends at my new job. Let's see, looks like paper."

Ron asked, "Paper?"

Kim was still paranoid, "Is there any indication of a bomb?"

"Nope."

Kim and Ron opened the cases and looked inside. Each one had one million dollars in cash in it.

Ron asked, "I don't get it? He paid for the job anyway?"

"He or whoever he was."

Kim signed and felt totally taken advantage of, "I feel like a hooker. Like this guy just paid me a million dollars to have a bunch of guys rape me."

Ron refused to give up, "No, we will find this - Mr. One!"

"No Ron, it's over."

"What's over?"

Wade tried to get their attention, " Guys…it doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean?", Kim asked.

"I cracked the codes you gave me and you're not going to like it. Ron's code was the key. A3R meant to use the alphabet, 3 letters to the right. Kim's code was the actual message.

Ron seemed lost, "Yea, so."

Deciphered Kim's code read, "I Am Bloodline."

They suddenly realize now that Mr. One was… **Bloodline!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Story Ends

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 11 of an 11 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Story Ends**

We are now back in the present day. Kim has just finished telling her story to the couple who wanted to be spies like her. They're shocked to say the least.

Kim told them, "Jenny, this is why I was hired by Global Justice. To tell people who are so eager to follow in my footsteps that it's not going to be easy. I was hired by them to tell new recruits…my story."

Both Jenny and Jim look flushed. They don't know what to think.

Kim asked, "So, Jim. Let me ask you. Would you have given up the code to keep Jenny from being raped over and over again right in front of your eyes? Would you have stopped at nothing to make her pain stop?"

Jim looked at his Jenny with a tears running down his face and said, "Yes."

Kim sighed and then told them both the tough words they didn't want to hear, "Then you can't be spies."

Jim and Jenny got up. Jenny told her, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I had no idea."

"Very few people do. I only tell that story to the people who want to be like me. Or rather want to be like the way I used to be."

"I see why you quit."

Jim and Jenny walked out holding hands having found a new profound love for one another.

At the moment they walked out and the door closed Kim hugged Ron.

Ron told her, "I hate it when you tell the newbies that story."

"I don't like it either but I have to paint a very vivid picture of what **might** happen."

"Kim, you've scared away so many potential new recruits with that fake rape story."

"That's not the point Ron. The kids these days need to know…"

Ron stopped her, "I think they need to know that you've always escaped from every villain that has ever captured you. You are…"

"Ron, listen to me. I'm good at what I do. **DAMN GOOD!** But the kids today need to know I set the bar way too high. They won't always be as lucky as I am."

Just then, the phone rang. It was a land line. What might be the **ONLY** land line left in town. Before Kim picked it up she smiled, "Look, it's a call from Global Justice. I can't wait to get out of this stuffy office."

Kim picked it up and said to the person on the other end, "Yep, got it."

Ron asked, "So, where are we off to now?"

"We need to stop a new villain named Bloodline!"

Ron's eyes winded and Kim could tell what she said put a shiver down his spine. He looks stunned!

Kim laughed, "I'm kidding you cute dork! Come on. I'll tell you more on the way. Any mission is better then staying in here."

Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him as they ran out the door.


End file.
